The present invention relates to a control method of a boiling clothes washing machine for cleaning clothes with boiling water, and more particularly, to a control method for feeding cold or hot water through a cold water feeding valve and a heating water feeding valve. Herein, a water feeding control method means that the water feeding is performed at a proper temperature through a cold water feeding valve and a hot water feeding valve dependant upon whether the current wash mode complies with the selected wash mode of a cool water wash mode and a warm water wash mode.
Generally, a fully automatic washing machine includes a heater mounted between a tub and a water basin and additional tubes for feeding warm water or cool water through each of cool and warm water feeding valves in order to process clothes under the selected wash mode. The washing machine automatically performs the connection of the cooling water tube to the corresponding valve in order to clean clothes with cool water under the wool wash mode, in which clothes are made of materials such as wool and nylon, etc., having a low thermal resistance temperature.
However, in a case where the warm water feeding valve is erroneously connected to the cool water tube by a user's mistake, and vice versa, damage could happen to clothes such as wool under the wool wash mode. Also, when cool water is mistakenly fed for use in a boiling wash mode, the heater is operated for along time period to heat the cool water under the warm water wash mode, thereby causing unnecessary power consumption. Furthermore, when both valves break down, over-heating of the heater become critical to clothes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water feeding control method of a boiling clothes washing machine for feeding wash water having a proper temperature suitable for a wash mode selected independent of the connection state of tubes to warm and cool water feeding valves, so that clothes may be protected. It is another object of the present invention to provide a water feeding control method of a boiling clothes washing machine for feeding wash water having a relatively higher temperature suitable for boiling wash mode selected by connecting of a warm water tube to a warm water feeding valve, so that the power consumption may be minimized.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a water feeding control method of a boiling clothes washing machine for feeding wash water by selecting a water feeding valve that is usable, so that the water feeding errors may be prevented.